Slender Mission
by whysoslenderous
Summary: when eight teens try to find slendy, more happens than expected. Truely awful summary, just read it, and review too! I'll add another chapter if people review.
1. Slenderous

I do not own anything slenderous. So please don't put me in jail!

A/N Set in the Game.

* * *

We all knew the myth of Slender Man, he's allegedly tall, and what not, but we just didn't really believe the myth that he has a forest, with eight pages. So my two best friends and I, we had a plan.

They say, you take a page and he comes after you… God only knows why… So what if there were eight of us and we all went in there to search for the eight pages? Would he catch just one of us? Would he catch all of us?

This was our favorite game, between Ariel Skylar and me, figuring out things.

This is the account of our searching for the slender man and his Eight Pages.

* * *

We all stand in front of the rusted fence. Ariel, Skylar, their boyfriends Timothy and Tommy, two random kids from school (Slender believers) Jane and Alec, and then my boyfriend Keiran, and I (Maura), stood there. I pass out walkie-talkies, and start the rules.

"As a TEAM we walk through the forest and will map out the pages, he won't come after us until we pick one up, so don't touch any of them, got it?"

Everyone murmurs their agreement.

* * *

We start going through, mapping them down. The forest was dark, and my lone flash light didn't work very well. The trees loom over us and we can't help but be frightened, as we step on leaves, and twigs. Everything just gets more and more scary. We started to find them, one in the bathroom, on a chair and on a wall in there, (Which when we turned corners scared us senseless.) one at the tankers, one at the cross wall (in the back), rocks, tunnel, cars, and one at the scary tree. Ariel and I are the most nervous; somehow the fog is around us, as we go back to the front.

Skylar and I decide where everyone should be, placing Alec at the scary tree. His job:

"When we all grab our pages, you run to the start and tell us if slender is coming."

And Jane at the cross walls,

"Once we grab the pages, you climb up the wall and make a look out."

Then to everyone else,

"The split second we grab our pages, run to the cross walls and we'll hide in the back half, got it?"

Everyone agrees. We station everyone and we all grab a flashlight from my back pack. (We shared one earlier.)

I start walking towards my tunnel, hoping no one took a page early, yet watching my back all the same, and everyone starts messaging over the walkie-talkies that they were at the stations.

"Before we do this," I start on the walkie-talkies, "I love every single one of you, especially you Keiran. See you at the wall."

Jane tells us she's in position, and then I start again.

Chhh (the walkie-talkie sounds.) "Are we ready?

One.

Two.

Three."

And I rip my page off the tunnel wall, running back to the cross walls. It's time to face our death and have fun with it.

* * *

Chhh "I'm on top of the walls." Jane messages.

Chhh "Good, stay there and look out." I grin.

Chhh "I made it to the start, slender is almost at me, I repeat Slender is on his way." Alec says.

Chhh "Everyone hurry to the walls." I shout.

And I duck behind the back wall, where Ariel and Timmy are sitting, and Sky is slumped against the wall. We're waiting for Tommy and Keiran, and soon they burst through the under brush, and I know we might make it.

Until we hear a scream, of sheer pain. Alec is down.

We all sit together, sharing I love yous and goodbyes. Telling our favorite things about eachother, and Jane is crying. I kiss Keiran one last time, when she yells "He's here!"

And noises go in my brain, first static, and then words.

_Alec was yummy, and Jane will be too._

And we hear Jane scream. I run out to see slender.

"STOP HERE!" and I look at his blank face, he seems to grow in height, in stature, and his fingers grow too. I'm forced to look down.

_You're a brave girl, high will power too, maybe we could make a deal._

"Indeed! Spare these behind the cross walls." I shout.

_And take you instead? To do what? Be like me, or kill you. _He reads my mind. _Are__ you sure? To be like me is a heavy price._

"To save those I love, I would give anything."

_Then be prepared, this will hurt a lot._

I scream as my face disengages, the features that once made me who I was are now gone, and I see a reflection in a puddle of water. I'm slenderous. I feel up my face, no lips to kiss with, no nose to smell with, no eyes to see, yet I can see everything, smell the fear, and taste the air in the world.

_Allow me to see my friends out? _I question.

_Certainly, and then I will show you your new home._

I take them to the fence and help them climb over, lengthining my arms to lift them up and over.

_Come back here, _I project into their minds, _if you ever miss me. I'll never let him hurt you._

Then to one mind, _I will always love you._

He kisses my blank face, and smiles at me.

"I love you too."

I go back to the slender, as he tells me his story, my story, and our future.

*30 years later*

He never once came to visit me. Never once in his life, the others did, but never him. Ariel and Timothy brought their children, as did Sky and Tommy. But Keiran never payed me another visit.

Slender man loved my friends, and their families, and slender man had come to love me too over the time. Our house was magnificent, a mansion unseen by human eyes, and our life was magnificent, feasting on the fear that was projected seemed only a natural way of life. We came to have a daughter, and a son, whom I named Jane and Alec for the loss of that night.. I came to love Slender as well... If only Keiran had come back.


	2. Slender till we Die

So you're back for more? I'm delighted. That means my brain control is getting stronger, so sit back, relax and read the chapter. Remember how my husband Slender Man promised not to kill my friends, or their following generations? Indeed the promise is intact, but he never said anything about anyone else.

It's rather dis-heartening if you care to think about it, which I prefer, (for your sake) that you don't think about it. That is, if you don't want slender to find you. He'll always find you; as he comes for anyone who thinks on him too regularly.

You see, my friends have started to die in their old age, and I have to experience the pain (which we slenders feed upon) and you cannot fathom what it's like to see the people you gave your life for, die anyway. Their children come to the forest and alert me of the tragedies, and the times of the funerals, but when Keiran's daughter comes, and I can tell it is his, and tells me of her father's death, I quit.

I quit my promises not to hurt a soul, and I quit being strong, if my eyes were existent I would be crying through them. Now is not the time for remorse, now is the time to get off my high horse, go to his funeral, love my husband and children forever, and stop living in the past.

This of course might be easier said than done.

_How did you know of my woods? _I ask the quivering girl, enlengthining my arms to wrap around her. (At this point I am rather tempted to strangle her.)

"Father spoke of you regularly, and where to find you, but didn't know if I was protected. So he never brought me here."

_Yes you are protected. I promised not to hurt my friend's children, or any of the future of their line._

"How are you the way you are?" She asked, morbidly and incredibly curious.

_I became this way, and married the slender, to keep your father and my other friends safe. They would have died if I had not. Would you like to come to my mansion for tea, and I could tell you the stories of the past?_

"Please ma'am." She quaked in fear of the woods, and I knew it would be better to take her elsewhere.

_Even if my husband, children and I are kind to you, don't think the same on your friends. We will kill them as the day is long. _I tell the girl so she doesn't get any ideas. _Sweet tea?_

"Y-yes please. How did you know my father?"

_He was my love in the time that we went to the forest, and the last survivor of all my friends. When did he meet your mother?_

"When he was twenty one. I miss daddy."

_I miss your father too._ I whisper.

_Who's this? _Slender man asks.

_Keiran's daughter, _I project to him alone.

_Keiran as in, the boy you were fond of? _He projects to me only.

_Unfortunately yes. He is gone. _

_I'm sorry my love. _The slender man is not so scary to me anymore.

But I just shake my head. _It's time for you to go sweetie. _I project to the girl.

"My name is Estelle, and I'll be back." She swears.

_I will tell you more at that time. Good luck in the world._

"I need it, my mother is gone too."

I turn toward my husband, _can we take her in one of these days._

_No. You know we cannot._

_Maybe I do know, but maybe knowledge should be spared for someone who lost everything._

_NO! THAT IS FINAL!_

Someone arrived in the woods, and he made his leave.


End file.
